The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Nemesia, botanically known as Nemesia hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘KLENH05422’.
The new Nemesia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Stuttgart, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-flowering Nemesia cultivars with continuous flowering and attractive flower coloration.
The new Nemesia originated from a cross-pollination in June, 2004 in Stuttgart, Germany of a proprietary selection of Nemesia hybrida identified as code number K 002, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Nemesia hybrida identified as code number K 003, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Nemesia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany in January, 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Nemesia by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany since February, 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new Nemesia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.